


A snowy night under a blanket

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I was a liitle late, Kissing, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Short One Shot, Talking, Too little actions, UshiKitaWeek_2021, Winter, just talking, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Just Kita and Wakatoshi talking on a new year's eve.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A snowy night under a blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work delivered a little late that combines Day 1 and Day 2 of the UshiKita Week, kinda, I hope.

“What’s on your mind, Shinsuke?”

Kita Shinsuke turned to look at the owner of the deep voice calling to him. He was standing by the sliding door, two glasses on his hands and a blanket over his shoulders, the dim garden light barely shining over his big frame. Shinsuke could never get used to it, to the tough yet gentle figure of the man who took over his heart, the man who filled him with equal amounts of excitement and calm.

“Nothing really… Just wanted to admire the snow falling from the sky” He answered his question without giving it to much thought. “Why are you here, Wakatoshi?”

“It’s too cold for you to be outside here” Ushijima Wakatoshi walked up to him, taking a seat next to him on the porch. He settled the glasses aside and threw the blanket over both of them, also taking the opportunity to wrap one arm around his waist. 

“That didn’t answer my question, you know?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here because I want to be by your side when the new year begins… And I also thought that you might have been cold and would appreciate a blanket and a hug”.

“You know me so well, Wakatoshi…” Shinsuke said, more than happy to hear the sweet words that came out of his lover's mouth.

Wakatoshi was a man of few words, the kind of person that would rather let his actions speak for themselves, but there were those few rare moments like that one when he would put his feelings into words. Being able to witness moments like those made Shinsuke feel like he was the luckiest man alive, he could watch the snow fall from the sky while being in the arms of his beloved boyfriend after all.

“You never told me what was on your mind” Wakatoshi reminded him out of the blue, taking him by surprise.

“You caught me” a subtle smile spread across his lips. “Do you really want to hear about it?”

“I want to hear about anything you want to say… Except your siblings homework, you know I can’t help you with that”.

Shinsuke couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, Wakatoshi… Don’t worry about that” He snuggle into his embrace, resting his head on his chest. “I was just thinking about granny…”

“Oh… Would you rather be with her tonight?”

“Is not that… It just feels weird, it’s the first time I’ll spend new years eve without her. I think I’ll go see her tomorrow morning, I’ll take her to the shrine”.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Shinsuke… But your home is quite far from here, you won’t make it by morning”.

“We can make it, and she will wait for us if we call her in advance”.

“You want me to come with you?” Wakatoshi asked, it was a genuine question, he was probably considering that Shinsuke might want some family time alone.

“Do you want to come with me?” He asked back.

“I would love to, your grandma makes the best food I have ever tasted, it would be great if we could stay with her for lunch”.

“Is going to be cold, we should wear the scarf she sent us for christmas”.

“I would wear it even if it was the hottest day of summer”.

“That would make her really happy”.

Shinsuke was indeed lucky to have him, to be able to spend his time with him, because Wakatoshi was one the best experiences life had allowed him to have. He liked to think that Wakatoshi was already one of the everyday things that compose his life, his routine, his path through life, but he also couldn’t help but wondering if maybe he was one of the results. If Wakatoshi was a byproduct of the little things he did everyday then maybe should be proud of himself for deserving such a prize. Maybe the gods did watch his every move like his granny said, who knew? but he decided to not think about it too much, Aran would probably reprimand him for not enjoying love without too much introspection. 

“I’m glad it's winter” Wakatoshi suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Why is it?” Curiosity took over him.

“I can wear your grandma's present without any problem” He started, just looking at the snow that was starting to pile on the ground. “And we can cuddle all night, which is nice on the first night of the year”.

“I wish you didn’t bring champagne, I would love something hot right now”.

“I set the kettle to make some tea when we go back inside, I just thought that you might want to make a toast with me for the new year before”.

“You think that’s going to take much long?”

“I… Don’t know what time is it”.

“I thought so… But I don’t really mind being in the cold if it means being in your arms”.

“That doesn’t sound like you Shinsuke” Wakatoshi bringed a hand to his cheeks, caressing it. “You’ll usually talk about how irresponsible it is not to care about your health…”

“You are absolutely right, I’m already reprimanding myself for it… But I thought I could let it go just for the last hour of the year”.

“I could hold you in my arms inside of the house too, you know? I’m not doing it just because I want to keep you warm”.

“I know that”.

“You should look at yourself, your cheeks are all red…” He looked at him with concern.

“Don’t call me out like that, that’s my job” He let out another laugh.

"Shinsuke…” 

“What is it?”

“May I kiss you before we go back inside?”

Shinsuke loved it, the way he could just be so straightforward, without a single hint of hesitation. He might be a little dumb sometimes, or too blunt, but Shinsuke liked him no matter what, and he would never ask him to change a single trait. For him, Wakatoshi was perfect just the way he was, with mistakes and all, and he couldn’t be more glad to begin a new year by his side.

“You dummy…” Shinsuke said, getting his arms around his neck. “You don’t even need to ask that…”

They kissed, the snow still falling from the sky on that winter night. It felt like magic, that kind of magic you get on the everyday stuff, on the little things that bring you joy when you’re calm. He was used to it already but he couldn't get enough of it still, the feeling of comfort that came from being at home, in the place that you belong to. Kita was happy, happier than he had ever been before, and he knew that it would only get better and better.

After getting apart and looking at each other's eyes, just right when the fireworks covered the skies, that’s when Shinsuke knew that he was the happier man alive.

“Wakatoshi… Happy new year”.


End file.
